Sur la route
by Lightman5
Summary: Une chanson des Beatles qui passe à la radio , plus mon imagination , plus mon humour étrange plus Cal et Gillian dans une voiture ! Vous mettez tout ça dans un mixer ! Puis vous secouer le tout dans un shaker et ça donne cette histoire ! Alors tenté ? :P ( OS )


**Disclaimer : ** Aucun des personnages de LTM* ne m'appartient , sauf ceux que j'ai créé le sont , ... ... ... Ah oui ! J'ai failli oublier le plus contraignant ! Et je ne gagne pas de sous !

**Lightman5** : Et voilà comme je l'ai dis sur mon profil une nouvelle Histoire ! C'est un peu du n'importe quoi comme Belle-maman XD M'enfin pour ceux qui me suivent vous me connaissez ...

Note : Cela se passe dans la saison 3 . / Et donc voilà ce que ça donne quand j'écoutes les Beatles qui passe à la radio , plus mon imagination , plus mon humour étrange plus Cal et Gillian ! Cela donne...ÇA ! :

* * *

**SUR LA ROUTE**

( **Musique : Baby YOu Can Drive My Car - Beatles** ) Lire cette histoire avec cette musique c'est deux fois plus drôle XD

Alors que Cal et Gillian sortaient du Lightman Group pour se rendre à un rendez-vous important avec un PDG d'une entreprise à mille lieu d'ici , l'expert en mensonge clef en main déclara tout sourire :

«-On prend ma voiture?!»

«-Heu ... Tu veux parler de ton tas de ferraille qui tombe en panne toute les deux minutes?»

«-Rhoo toute suite les grands mots...» Râla Lightman. «Puis mon tas de ferraille comme tu dis est une Cadillac Eldorado rouge de 1963 qui plus est ! Ce qui signifie qu'elle a traversé bien des époques!»

«-En gros vous avez presque le même âge...» Réfuta Gillian avec un grand sourire alors que son ami lui lança un petit sourire de mépris.

«-Très drôle!»

«-Je trouve aussi !» Répliqua la jeune femme en riant légèrement.

«-Alors on y va?!»

«-Franchement ? je préférais prendre ma voiture...»

«-Mais où est passé ton sens de l'aventure Luv'?!» S'offusqua l'homme les deux bras écartés de chaque côté de son corps.

«-Dans le coffre de ma Ford je pense!»

«-Mouais bah ... C'est pas avec ça qu'on va rêver...»

«-Oui mais au moins c'est avec ça qu'on va arriver à l'heure et en un seul morceau!»

«-Qu'est-ce que tu peut-être rabat-joie...»

«-Moi rabat joie ?! Tu rigoles j'espère ! C'est qui , qui n'avait pas arrêté de crier tout le mâtiné sur Loker juste parce qu'il n'avait pas chauffé ton précieux thé à la bonne température!»

«- C'est pas pareil lui c'est un abrutis ! Il a mit le bouton du micro-onde sur décongélation au lieu de puissance 3!»

«-Et pour toi c'est une bonne raison pour lui crier dessus?!»

«-Il n'y a jamais eu besoin d'une bonne raison pour lui crier dessus !» Répliqua Cal en lançant ses clefs en l'air pour les rattraper d'une seule main au vol. Après ça il contourna sa voiture pour se mettre en face du côté conducteur puis grimpa dans celle-ci en sautant par dessus sa portière comme dans les films.

«-Tu te crois dans Bonnie and Clyde ?!»Fit Gillian en soupirant de sa manière de faire.

«-Allez viens Parker !» Répliqua t-il en lui faisant un geste de la main pour lui signifier de le rejoindre.

«-Il changera jamais ...» Souffla t-elle pour elle même en levant ses yeux au ciel.

«-Nope ! Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes!»

«-J'en suis pas si sûre...» Fit la jeune femme en ouvrant la portière côté passager pour s'assoir au près de son ami.

«-Prêtes pour l'aventure?!» Demanda t-il joyeusement avec un immense sourire.

«-Tu sais qu'il n'y a que deux heures de routes à faire...»

«-Et alors ! 80 jour pour faire le tour du monde ou deux heures de trajet , c'est pareil! C'est juste la distance qui change mais l'adrénaline de l'inconnu , elle, elle reste là!»

«-Mouais ...» Marmonna Gillian pas vraiment convaincu.

À ces mots Cal se pencha légèrement en avant puis appuya sur un petit bouton sur ce qui semblait être une autoradio et à ce geste une musique s'en échappa.

«-Génial ... Un anglais qui conduit une voiture américaine de plusieurs années, avec une musique des Beatles ! On aura tout vue !» Soupira la psychologue.

«-Hey ! Le premier qui critique les Beatles il aura à faire à moi !» Proclama t-il en fouillant sa boîte à gant pour en sortir quelques secondes plus tard des lunettes de soleil. Cal les mit ensuite sur son nez , mit sa clef de contact , la tourna et de là le moteur de sa voiture commença à produire une sorte de vrombissement . L'homme eu un énorme sourire à ce son , alors que Gillian soupira:«-Aaah les hommes ...»

«-Ce son me rappel toute ma jeunesse...»

«-Ouais et bien heureusement que ta voiture n'est pas une Delorean comme dans retour vers le futur, sinon on aurait été obligé de voyager dans ta fougueuse jeunesse .»

L'homme fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et augmenta le son de la radio pour ensuite regarder son amie et déclarer:«-C'est partit !»

«-Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...» fit la jeune femme en s'attachant avec sa ceinture de sécurité. Au moins il y en avait, c'était déjà ça... songea t-elle avec une petite moue.

Après ça l'homme fit la même chose de son côté, posa son bras derrière le dossier de son siège , tourna sa tête vers l'arrière afin de faire une marche à arrière puis dans une manoeuvre rapide il sortit de son créneau pour se mettre sur la route. Et c'est ainsi que les deux collègues roulèrent avec rapidité sur celle-ci avec les cheveux dans le vent!

Au bout de trois quart d'heure de route Gillian avait mit ses lunettes de soleil puis avait posé son bras sur le bord de la portière pour y laisser pendre sa main dans le vide . Et c'est dans cette position qu'elle ferma ses yeux pour profiter de la chaleur du soleil sur son visage ainsi que du vent s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux . Alors que Cal était entrain de conduire sur une ligne droite sur des kilomètres , il remarqua qu'ils étaient seul sur la route et d'un regard d'expert il lorgna Gillian du coin de l'oeil. Et il eu un petit sourire en voyant que celle-ci profitait pleinement du trajet.

Puis il ne sut pourquoi mais son regard dériva lentement sur les cuisses de la jeune femme... Celles-ci étaient parfaitement visible puisque la psychologue avait eu la bonne idée de porter une magnifique robe rouge lui arrivant jusqu'au genou. Ce qui permettait à l'homme de profiter pleinement de la magnifique vue , tout en conduisant avec sécurité bien entendu ! Car lui , lorsqu'il conduisait il savait faire plusieurs choses en même temps pas comme sa fille pensa Cal , en se remémorant là fois ou elle avait foncé dans une bouche d'incendie alors qu'il lui faisait un cours de conduite Made in Lightman. ( Mouais Bah c'était pas fameux pour un cours venant d'un Homme Lumière, m'enfin chacun sa pédagogie!)

Il se concentra une nouvelle fois sur la route quand soudainement la psychologue changea subitement de positon se qui fit remonter la robe de celle-ci un peu plus si c'était plus possible . Elle le faisait exprès c'était pas possible ! Songea l'expert en mensonge le cerveau bouillonnant . Suite à ça la jeune femme avait ensuite enlevé l'élastique qui attachait ses cheveux puis glissa une main dans ceux-ci afin de les laisser à l'air libre.

Ce geste là fit cramponner les mains de Cal sur son volant alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter : Calme toi Cal , Calme Toi ... C'est ton amie ! C'est juste ton amie! C'est ça , c'est ton amie habillée d'une robe super sexy lui époussetant parfaitement ses formes , qui laisse entrevoir ses jambes de déesse ! Cette amie même où tu ne peux rien faire de plus que l'embrasser à la commissure de ses lèvres tout ça parce qu'il y a cette put... Il ne pu terminer son mot dans son esprit qu'il fût dérangé par une voiture qui klaxonna pour le doubler. De limite entre eux ... finit-il pour lui même.

«-Rhaaa c'est bon pas besoin de klaxonner ! T'as largement la place !»Railla Cal d'un geste de la main.

«-Calme toi Cal ...» Souffla Gillian toujours les yeux fermés .

«-Mouais ... Bin c'est plutôt à lui de dire ça !»Vociféra t-il.

«-Cal ...»Fit son amie d'un ton réprobateur en posant une main sur sa cuisse pour le calmer alors qu'elle ne dénia toujours pas ouvrir ses yeux .

À ce mouvement Cal sentit comme un vague de chaleur monté en lui et pria intérieurement pour que la jeune femme retire très vite sa main de sa jambe dans les secondes qui suivaient sinon il ne répondrait plus à aucun de ses actes. Par bonheur la psychologue retira sa main et l'homme soupira de soulagement . Bon sang pourquoi cette femme lui faisait autant d'effet ! Il y en avait des milliers autour de lui et la seul qu'il lui procurait cette émotion c'était elle ! Sa meilleur amie! Le monde était vraiment cruelle ! C'était peut-être pour ça que Immonde et Monde rimait ... Pensa l'expert en mensonge avec une petite moue.

«-Ça va ?» Lui demanda soudainement son amie qui avait ouvert ses yeux pour y voir la légère grimace de son ami.

«-Ouais ça va ...» Soupira t-il.

«- Tu es sûr ?» Lui redemanda t-elle en posant cette fois-ci sa main sur son épaule.

Elle voulait le tuer ! Oui c'était ça ! Il ne voyait que ça ! Chaque frôlement, chaque contact qu'il subissait de la part de la psychologue était pire qu'une torture pour lui , se disait-il alors qu'un léger grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

«-Cal ?» Questionna inquiète son amie en ayant entendu son grognement.

«-Non rien je pensais juste à cette abruti qui nous a dépassé en faisant son mariole en klaxonnant.» Mentit-il.

«-C'est vrai que c'était un peu stupide de sa part mais par contre il est vrai que depuis tout à l'heure j'ai la nette impression que la voiture à ralentit alors que tu n'as pas changé de vitesse depuis plusieurs minutes.»

«-T'inquiètes pas honey cette voiture peut rouler encore plusieurs années!»

«-Si tu le dis ...» Dit-elle en enlevant de nouveau sa main de son ami pour ramener en arrière quelques uns de ses cheveux qui la gênait à cause du vent .

«-Mais je le dis ! Et je le proclame haut et fort rien ne vaut qu'une bonne voiture de collection que les voitures du moment sans aucun charme !» Réfuta t-il.«Au moins cette voiture ne m'a jamais abandonné quelques soit les circons...»

L'homme s'arrêta brusquement dans sa phrase en entendant comme un bruit étrange venant de sa voiture.

«-Cal ?» Interpella la jeune femme inquiète en ayant elle aussi entendu le bruit. «C'était quoi ça?»

«-C'était rien , surement un animal qui passait par là !» Fit-il en continuant de conduire.

«-Et ça devrait me rassurer ?!»

Cal allait répondre quelque chose quand un nouveau bruit plus prononcé se fit de nouveau entendre.

«-Et là tu vas me dire qu'un famille de sanglier est passé sous les roues de ta voiture ?!» Répliqua sèchement la jeune femme en lançant un regard noir à son collègue.

«-Espérons que ça soit ça sinon on n'est pas dans la mer...»

«-Quoi qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?!» Demanda la psychologue surprise.

«-Rien !»

«-Caaal !»

«-Quoi ?!»

«-Le capot de ta voiture est entrain de fumer!»

«-Et mer...!»

«-Gare toi sur le côté avant que tu nous provoque un accident !» Le coupa t-elle en lui désignant du doigt le lieu énoncé.

Son collègue soupira puis fit ce que son lui amie lui dicta . Il arrêta ensuite le contact de sa voiture et vit la jeune femme sortir de sa voiture rageusement . Une femme en colère s'était quelque chose mais Gillian en colère s'était ... Pire ! Se dit Cal en songeant qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade et entendre le fameux :

«-Je te l'avais bien dis !» Déclara fortement la psychologue en colère les deux mains sur les hanches tout en regardant son meilleur ami sortir de sa voiture.

Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester cette phrase ... Lightman se déplaça et se mit devant son capot afin de voir où se situait le problème.

«-Mais non ! Evidement Monsieur à préféré jouer les les m'as tu vu et prendre la belle voiture du dimanche ! Et voilà où en est !» S'exclama Gillian en colère en levant les bras au ciel.

«-Attends avant de m'engueuler, peut-être que c'est un problème de rien du tout que je vais pouvoir régler en deux seconde !» Répliqua t-il alors qu'il commença à ouvrir le capot de sa voiture qui laissa échapper une épaisse fumé blanche.

«-J'espère pour toi parce que sinon ...»Rétorqua la jeune femme la mâchoire serrée en croisant ses bras contre son ventre. Cal jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son amie et en la voyant faire il avala rapidement sa salive en supposant que derrière ses lunettes noirs se cachait une expression de colère des plus foudroyante.

L'expert en langage corporel plongea sa tête sous le capot,trafiqua quelques files et un instant de manipulation plus tard Gillian demanda d'un ton impatient:«-Alors ?!»

«-Hé bien c'est bien ce que je pensais !»Fit Cal en se reculant d'un pas de sa voiture.

«-Tu va pouvoir réparer la voiture ?!»Questionna t-elle presque soulagé.

«-Nope !» Lui répondit-il de la façon la plus neutre possible.

«-Quoi ?!» S'injuria Gillian.

«-Bah en fait il y a une fuite du liquide de refroidissement ... Et la pièce qui permettait de contrer cela est complètement fichu , donc à moins que tu caches une pièce de rechange sous ton jupon on ne peut pas reprendre la route ...» Déblatéra t-il en déviant son regard sur son amie . Ce qu'il regretta aussitôt en voyant que celle-ci avait enlever ses lunettes de soleil pour lui lancer un regard lourd de sens. Ok là il était mort ! Se dit-il en reculant d'un pas alors que son amie s'avançait dangereusement vers lui.

«-Cal ... Viens ici ...» Dit-elle la mâchoire serrée.

«-Franchement ? J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment!» Répliqua t-il en employant les même mots qu'elle avait utilisé auparavant.

«-Si tu ne viens pas toute suite j'te jure que...»

«-Tu sais c'est pas en me disant ça que je vais venir vers toi !» Rétorqua l'homme en reculant toujours en arrière tout en positionnant ses deux mains en avant comme craignant une quelconque attaque de la jeune femme. «Et puis tu sais c'est ça l'aventure parfois il y a des petits contre temps ! Mais c'est toujours amusant non ?!»

Oh-Oh , au vu de la mine furieuse de la psychologue , Lightman su qu'il avait dû faire une grosse erreur tactique en employant de l'humour , enfin SON humour pour être plus précis.

«-J'vais te tuer !» s'écria Gillian en fonçant sur Cal tout en brandissant son sac à main en l'air.

Voyant cela Cal se mit dans une position de défense en se penchant en avant tout en plaçant ses mains sur sa tête alors que la jeune femme commençait à se défouler sur lui avec son sac à main.

«-Ok ! Ok ! Gillian arrêtes ! J'suis désolé Honey !» Fit l'expert en mensonge alors que son amie continuait de le frapper.

Quand on savait magner la poêle comme personne , le sac n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant après ! **(1) **

«-Luv' ! S'il te plaît arrêtes de me frapper ! Aieuu bon sang mais il y a quoi dans les sacs des femmes ?! Des briques !»

«-Tu es aussi stupide que Loker !» Cria t-elle en donnant un dernier coup de sac sur le dos de son ami pour ensuite reculer d'un pas.

«-Ouch ... Au moins tu avoue qu'il est stupide.» Déclara l'homme légèrement amusé par ses propos.

Entendant cela Gillian crispa sa mâchoire et avança d'un pas en avant vers l'homme qui le sortait de ses gongs avec son sac en l'air.

«-C'est bon j'ai compris Honey ! Je me tais !» Proclama Lightman toujours les mains en avant tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté .«J'suis sincèrement désolé !Tu veux bien baisser ton arme maintenant ?» Lui demanda t-il en faisant référence au sac qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

La jeune femme soupira d'exaspération puis baissa l'objet en question tout en lançant un regard dédaigneux à son collègue.

«-Merci ...» Souffla Cal de soulagement en se redressant. «Écoutes j'vais essayer de faire le numéro des renseignements afin qu'ils nous contactent avec un garagiste , il doit bien en avoir un dans le coin .»

Gillian ne lui répondit rien mais fit simplement un geste de la main lui signifiant de faire ce qu'il disait. L'expert en mensonge sortit avec rapidité son téléphone puis composa le numéro , il attendit quelques instant quand une voix lui répondit.

«-Heu oui bonjour je m'appelle Cal Lightman et je viens d'avoir une panne , je voudrais que vous me contactiez avec le garagiste le plus proche de ma position ... Bien j'attend ...» Dit-il alors qu'il regarda son amie se déplacer pour appuyer son dos contre la voiture en observant le ciel qui devenait de plus en plus gris.

«-Oui ! Bonjour je m'appelle Cal Lightman et je viens d'avoir une panne ! ... Où suis-je?»

À cette question il pivota sur lui même et déclara : «Ça vous aide si je vous dis qu'il n'y a qu'un moulin à un kilomètre?»

Suite à sa réplique Gillian roula des yeux et soupira.

«-Allo ? Allo?» Cal jura soudainement et rangea son portable.

«-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?!» Demanda sa collègue énervé.

«-Plus de réseau ...» Lui répondit l'expert en mensonge un air désolé sur le visage.

«-Et on fait comment maintenant ?! La voiture est fichu ! Il n'y a qu'une voiture qui passe toutes les 1H ! Le réseau est faible ! ET EN PLUS DE ÇA IL COMMENCE À PLEUVOIR !» Cria la jeune femme en mettant sa main en l'air pour signifier que des gouttes commençaient à tomber .

«-Calme toi Honey...»

«-Arrêtes de me dire de me calmer sinon la prochaine fois c'est pas avec un sac que je vais de frapper ! » Rétorqua t-elle sèchement.

À cette annonce l'homme écarquilla ses yeux de peur puis affirma:«-On va bien trouver une solution ...»

«-Et bah j'ten pris trouve ! Parce que moi là... je vois pas !»

«-On a que faire de l'auto-stop !» Proposa t-il en se mettant sur le bord de la route.

«-Je viens de te dire qu'il n'y avait pas de voiture qui passait par là!» Vociféra t-elle.

«-Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, on a rien à perdre.»

«-Ah oui c'est sûr pour rien à perde, on a vraiment rien à perde ! Enfin sauf du temps puisque notre rendez-vous qui nous permettrais de renflouer les caisses vide du Lightman Group est dans 1H à peine!»

Cal soupira puis commença à brandir sa main en levant son pouce, alors que Gillian préféra ne pas le regarder de peur d'avoir des envies de meurtre et de faire la une des journaux le lendemain. Elle voyait déjà les gros titres: Un homme tué par un sac! Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle lui fit volte face en se collant contre la voiture côté passager.

Par chance une voiture arriva dans leur direction et Cal s'empressa de faire de grand geste pour que celle-ci s'arrête . Mais le chauffeur ne sembla pas se préoccuper de la détresse de l'homme et passa devant lui sans s'arrêter.L'expert en mensonge avait soupirer, quand un quart d'heure plus tard une autre voiture fit son apparition et Cal décida de retenter l'expérience tout en comme pour la précédente voiture cela fonctionna pas .Remarquant cela Gillian avait rouler ses yeux puis avait ouvert son sac à main pour en sortir un rouge à lèvre et un miroir de poche. Après quoi elle commença à se maquiller rapidement puis rejoignit son ami au bord de la route. Elle remonta ensuite sa robe un peu plus haut que ses genoux, rehaussa sa poitrine puis brandit son pouce en l'air du côté de la circulation.

«-J'peux savoir c'que tu fais ?!» Demanda l'expert en mensonge interloqué par la manière dont la jeune femme faisait de l'auto-stop.

«-Je nous trouve une voiture !»Répliqua t-elle.

«-Et t'a besoin de montrer tes... enfin...» Tenta de dire Cal en montrant dans geste vague de sa main le décolleté de son amie.

À ces paroles Gillian lui lança un regard noir puis concentra à nouveau son regard sur la route.

«-Non sérieusement Gill' tu ne vas pas faire ça !» Protesta l'homme d'un ton scandalisé.

«-À qui la faute !» Réfuta t-elle.«Bon maintenant recule toi !»

«-Pourquoi ?!» Questionna t-il ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle allait encore faire. Parce que là elle ne pouvait plus retrousser grand chose , à part enlever sa robe , il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre. Aaah si elle décidait de faire ça il se promis intérieurement de s'interposé face à cette idée et ce par tout les moyens possible!

«-Une voiture arrive et c'est un homme qui conduit!»

«-Et alors ?!» Demanda t-il ne voyant pas où elle venait en venir.

«-Si tu es à côtés de moi , le conducteur va penser qu'on est ensemble !» Lui expliqua t-elle comme si cela coulait de source.

«-Je ne vois pas le rapport...»

«-J'vais pas te faire un dessin nous plus ! Bon recule toi et laisse moi faire ok ! Car si jamais on rate cette voiture par ta faute , je t'assure que t'as intérêt à savoir courir vite !» Lui prévint-elle sans pour autant le regarder. Cal compris le message et se recula de quelques pas , pour ne pas être visible par le chauffeur qui arrivait.

Et c'est curieusement que quelques secondes plus tard la voiture s'arrêta net devant Gillian. La vitre du véhicule se baissa et un homme au sourire charmeur déclara d'un ton séducteur: «-Salut ma jolie ! On a un problème?»

«-Bonjour ! Oui en effet comme vous le voyez j'ai eu une panne avec ma voiture et elle refuse de démarrer » Expliqua Gillian d'un ton quelque peu naïf.«Donc je me suis dis en demandant de l'aide à un charmant jeune homme comme vous ... j'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'aider ...» Déclara t-elle en dégageant ses cheveux en arrière .

«-J'y crois pas !» Soupira Cal , en comprenant que son amie tentait par des gestes subliminaux de draguer le type pour le rendre plus enclin à les aider.

«-Mais vous avez bien fait !» Dit l'homme en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres tout en regardant la jeune femme de bas en haut.

L'expert en langage corporel remarqua ces gestes et serra ses poings de rage toujours en restant à distance. Si l'énergumène ne se clamait pas toute suite, il allait faire un carnage!

«-Oh c'est vraiment très gentil de vôtre part ! Vous êtes mon preux chevalier !» Affirma Gillian en se pinçant légèrement la lèvre inférieur.

«-Pitié ...» Marmonna Cal en crispant sa mâchoire .

«-J'espère qu'après j'aurais le droit au numéro de téléphone de la princesse...»

La psychologue allait lui répondre quelque chose quand elle fut soudainement tirée en arrière.

«-Cal !» S'écria la jeune femme de son interruption dans la conversation.

Ah non le coup des cheveux ça pouvait encore passer mais le numéro de téléphone c'était vraiment trop ! Pensa Cal furieusement en pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur le conducteur pour ensuite crier : «-Vous ! Arrêtez toute suite de la draguer!»

«-Et t'es qui toi pour me dire ça ! Hein ?!» Fit l'homme sur le même ton que Lightman.

«-Son mari abruti !» Affirma Lightman avec un rapidité déconcertante comme si cela pouvait être le seul mensonge qu'il avait en tête.

«-Son mari ?!» Répéta hébété le chauffeur.

«-Parfaitement ! Donc si j'te prends encore à la dévisager comme tu l'as fais ! Crois moi que tu te demanderas qui à éteint la lumière*! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre?!» (Réplique dans la sitcom Friends :P *)

Voyant le regard noir de Cal , le chauffeur acquiesça avec un air de dégout sur son visage puis démarra sa voiture et s'éloigna du "couple" s'en réclamer son reste.

«-Bon débarras !» Siffla l'expert en mensonge en regardant la voiture s'éloigner.

Après que celle-ci est totalement disparu de son champs de vision il se tourna lentement vers sa meilleur amie et vit son visage plus furieux que jamais.

«-JE VAIS TE TUER !» lui cria t'elle en s'approchant de lui.

À ce cris l'homme commença à courir et Gillian le poursuivis . Et pour échapper à la jeune femme Cal eu l'idée de l'esquiver en tournant autour de la voiture.

«-Honey ! D'après son langage corporel ce mec voulait plus que ton numéro ! Je voulais juste défendre tes intérêts!»

«-MES INTERETS ?! MON SEUL INTÉRÊT C'ETAIT SA VOITURE ! POUR QU'IL NOUS CONDUISE AU GARAGE LE PLUS PROCHE !» Continua t-elle de lui crier dessus tout en bougeant autour de la voiture pour tenter de le rattraper.

«- Ouais mais ce mec semblait super louche ! Qui te dis que c'était pas un psychopathe ?!»Riposta Cal alors que cette réplique lui valu un jet de sac de la part de la psychologue, qu'il réussit à esquiver en s'abaissant.

«-TU VIENS DE BOUSILLER LA SEUL CHANCE QU'ON AVAIT POUR SE RENDRE AU RENDEZ-VOUS!»

«-Je ...» L'expert en mensonge allait une nouvelle fois s'excusez platement quand brusquement une pluie torrentielle s'abattît sur eux.

Lorsque Gillian sentit toute la pluie tomber sur elle , elle s'arrêta de courir et resta complètement stoïque. Voyant que son amie ne bougeait plus , Cal s'arrêta lui aussi et s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme pour lui faire face.

«-Honey ?» Demanda t-il doucement de peur de la froisser.

«-Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'a moi...»

«-Tu sais , je suis dans la même situation que toi là ...» Lui fit remarquer intelligemment Lightman alors que des gouttes n'arrêtaient pas de tomber sur son visage, troublant ainsi quelque peu sa vision . Et heureusement pour lui car suite à sa remarque Gillian lui avait lancé le plus violent des regards assassin, bien que celui-ci n'existait pas en terme de décryptage en langage corporel ...

«-ET À QUI LA FAUTE !» Lui hurla t-elle pour se faire entendre du grondement de l'orage qui s'était mit à empirer au fil des minutes . «FRANCHEMENT T'AURAIS PU TE RETENIR ! POURQUOI IL A FALLU QUE TU LUI DISE QU'ON ÉTAIT MARIÉ ?! T'AURAIS PAS TOUT SIMPLEMENT PU LUI DIRE QUE TU ÉTAIS MON FRÈRE OU MON AMI TOUT SIMPLEMENT !»

«-J'SUIS DÉSOLÉ C'EST LE SEUL LE MENSONGE QUE J'AI TROUVÉ SUR L'INSTANT! ET AUSSI PARCE QUE C'ÉTAIT LE SEUL MOYEN DE LE FAIRE FUIR DE TOI!»Lui hurla t-il lui aussi énervé par la situation mais aussi pour couvrir le son que produisait l'orage sous lequel ils se trouvaient .

«-POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI FAUT-IL TOUJOURS QUE TU ME SUR-PROTÈGES DE TOUT LES HOMMES QUI S'APPROCHENT DE MOI?!»

«-J'EN SAIS RIEN ! PEUT-ETRE TOUT SIMPLEMENT QUE JE SUIS JALOUX DE TOUT LES MECS QUI TE REGARDE COMME SI TU ÉTAIS LEUR PROIE !»Hurla t-il encore plus fort à s'en cassé la voix en faisant des gestes dans tout les sens avec ses bras . «PEUT-ETRE PARCE QUE QUE CETTE LIMITE ENTRE NOUS ME FAIS CHIER ! PEUT-ETRE PARCE CE QUE À CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE TE VOIS J'AI ENVIE DE T'EMBRASSER ! PEUT-ETRE PARCE QUE JE SUIS RAIDE DINGUE DE TOI DEPUIS DES ANNEES ET QUE JE SUIS TROP STUPIDE POUR NE PAS TE DIRE QUE JE T'AIME COMME UN FOU!»

Durant ce discours , Gillian avait fixé son ami tout du long avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Et lors de la dernière phrase que Cal avait prononcé un long silence se fit entre les deux protagonistes. Lightman se rendit enfin compte des propos qu'il avait déblatéré et s'est gêné qu'il balbutia : «- Heu Je ... Je ... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ...Oublie ce que j'ai...»

L'expert en mensonge ne pu jamais terminer sa phrase que Gillian s'était précipitée sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres afin de l'embrasser passionnément mais aussi pour l'empêcher de prononcer le moindre mot. Surpris il ne répondit pas tout suite à l'échange comme paralysé sur place, mais lorsque la jeune femme tenta de forcer le barrage de ses dents avec sa langue, il reprit vite possession de ses moyens et l'agrippa avec force dans ses bras. Il plaça ensuite sa main sur le coup de la psychologue afin d'approfondir le baiser, au même moment Gillian entoura le coup de l'homme et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'embrassèrent durant plusieurs minutes sous la pluie torrentielle.

À bout de souffle ils se séparèrent puis se regardèrent l'un l'autre du plaisir partagé. Cal encra ses yeux dilatés dans ceux de la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, déplaça une mèche de cheveux de celle-ci qui était restée collé sur son visage puis lui souffla le sourire aux lèvres:«-Bon sang ... j'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un comme ça!»

La psychologue ria de la réplique de l'expert en langage corporel , et c'était le cas de le dire songea t-elle puis passa sa main sur la joue rugueuse et mouillé de celui-ci. Sentant le contact de sa peau contre la sienne l'homme ferma ses yeux pour apprécié encore plus le geste puis les rouvrit en entendant Gillian parler:«-Je ... Je t'aime aussi Cal ...»

À cette révélation Lightman enleva avec rapidité son blaser pour le jeter au sol puis pris la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la mettre sur le capot de sa voiture. De là il l'embrassa fougueusement, alors qu'elle de ses mains experte déboutonna les boutons de la chemise de son homme tout en emprisonnant ses hanches de ses jambes.

«-Mmh Cal...»Gémit-elle contre ses lèvres.

«-J'en peux plus ...» Lui répondit-il sur le même ton en embrassant par la suite le coup de la jeune femme.

«-Cal... on peut pas faire ça ici sous la pluie !» Tenta t-elle de le raisonner mais aussi elle par la même occasion à cause des caresses que lui prodiguait son amant.

«-Mmmh ...»Fit-il en continuant son action.

Rassemblant de tout ce qui lui restait de son esprit intelligible la jeune femme poussa le visage de Cal de ses mains et lui déclara :«-On ne peut pas faire ça ici Cal !»

Sur ces mots les deux psychologues se mirent à respirer fortement à cause de la frustration qu'ils ressentaient face à ce constat mais aussi à cause du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Quand tout d'un coup leur regard dériva en même temps vers les sièges de la voiture . Ils se lancèrent ensuite le même regard puis il comprirent tout d'eux qu'ils avaient eu la même pensée .Cal embrassa une dernière fois Gillian puis se rendit vers l'arrière de la voiture pour tirer le toit de protection de celle-ci . E c'est avec énervement qu'il constata qu'il était malheureusement bloqué. L'homme cria plusieurs juron quand la jeune femme arriva vers lui pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Mais le fait d'avoir du coupé ce moment intense entre eux, la psychologue eu autant de mal que son compagnon à tirer sur le toit de la voiture.

Mais au bout de la cinquième tentative et de multiples juron , Gillian réussit enfin la manœuvre . L'homme sourit en songeant qu'il ne connaissait pas ce côté de là de sa personnalité et cela lui donna une envie folle de l'embrasser . Donc après que la jeune femme eu complètement mit le toit de la voiture pour protéger celle-ci de la pluie , dans une pulsion il l'a plaqua contre le voiture et l'embrasse à pleine bouche . Gillian se laissa faire puis d'une main elle ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture. Voyant cela Cal pris délicatement sa compagne et la poussa à entrer.

Après ça il s'allongea sur elle tout en fermant la portière derrière lui . Il posa ensuite ses deux avants bras de chaque côté du corps de la jeune femme . Puis alors que leur regard remplie de désir s'encrèrent et que leur respiration saccadé se mélangèrent , Cal posa une question silencieuse à la psychologue . Celle-ci lui répondit par un baiser et le reste de ce qui se passa et bien ... Aaah malheureusement ( ou pas ! ) La suite est classé top secret ... secret de confidentialité oblige ils sont psychologues ! ( Rating K aussi lol ) Les heures passèrent , quand l'homme s'écroula épuisé sur Gillian. Il en profita pour embrasser la jeune femme dans son coup alors que celle-ci caressa d'une main les cheveux mouillé de l'homme.

«-Mmmh c'était fantastique ...» Lui affirma Cal au creux de son oreille.

«-Alors ça ! C'est la vérité .» Lui répondit Gillian alors que son compagnon ria de sa réplique puisqu'il savait très bien que c'était le genre de chose qu'il pourrait dire.

L'expert en mensonge embrassa encore la jeune femme avec passion quand il releva soudainement sa tête en entendant trois petit coup frapper contre la vitre de sa voiture. Lightman plissa ses yeux et vit un homme avec une clé à molette dans ses mains.

«-Oups !» Fit Cal en comprenant qu'il s'agissait du garagiste. ( Normalement c'est là qu'on met la pub mais bon puisque c'est vous ... on continue !)

«-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?» Demanda distraitement Gillian en donnant des baisers sous la mâchoire de son compagnon.

«-J'crois que notre nouvelle chance vient d'arriver !» Dit-il en offrant un immense sourire à l'homme qui se tenait toujours derrière la vitre.

«-Quoi ? mais qu'est-ce que tu rac...» La psychologue tourna lentement sa tête en arrière et s'est très surprise qu'elle s'écria:«Aaaaah mon dieu!» Après ça elle prit son homme de ses bras et l'appuya contre elle afin de caché le haut de son corps qui était dénudé.

«-Je suis pas contre un nouveau round honey ! Mais je t'avoue que le voyeurisme c'est pas trop mon genre. À moins que toi ...»

«-Cal !» S'offusqua Gillian . «T'aurais pu m'avertir que le garagiste était là !»

«-Bah c'est ce que j'ai dis ! Notre nouvelle chance est arrivé!»

«-T'aurais pu aussi dire Loker est mon meilleur employé ça aurait été pareil !»

L'homme ria à cette phrase puis indiqua le chiffre 2 de ses doigts au type derrière la vitre pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils arriveraient dans quelques instant. Le garagiste compris le message et s'éloigna de la voiture.

«-Aah le langage du corps est universelle !» S'exclama Cal en se redressant pour remettre sa chemise quelque peu trempée.

«-Ouais bah dépêches toi de t'habiller ou notre langage du corps à nous sera mis en pause dans les jours qui suivent !»

«-Arh ...» Dit l'homme en s'habillant à la vitesse de la lumière . «Et voilà je suis un peu débraillé mais je suis en état de voir du monde !» Blagua t-il.

«-Mouais bon sort de la voiture pour que je me rhabille.»

«-Quoi ?! Et j'ai pas le droit de profiter du spectacle ?!»

Gillian lui lança un regard lourd de sens et Cal soupira : «-Ok j'ai compris...» Et c'est déçu qu'il sortit du véhicule pour rejoindre le garagiste.

«-C'est vous le type au moulin ?» Demanda l'homme à la clé à molette.

«-Ah bah ouais c'est ça ! C'est mon deuxième prénom en fait!»

Le garagiste fronça ses sourcils n'ayant pas compris le sarcasme puis Cal le voyant faire dit:«Laissez tomber ! Alors vous pensez pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ma voiture ?»

«-J'sais pas j'ai pas encore regardez vu que ...»Fit l'homme en indiquant d'un hochement Gillian qui venait au près d'eux en tirant sur le bas de sa robe .

«-Ouais j'vois !» Déclara Lightman dans un sourire en tournant sa tête.

«-Bon bah j'vais regarder maintenant!»

«-Faites donc ! Oh et attention elle est très susceptible parfois !» Répliqua Cal alors que le garagiste allait ouvrir le capot de sa Cadillac .«Oh ! Vous parliez de ma voiture ! Excusez moi ... moi et mon esprit mal tourné !» Affirma t-il d'un geste vague de la main. Suite à ça il se sentit soudainement poussez en avant. «Hey !» Protesta l'expert en mensonge en se retournant vers la jeune femme qui était la cause de ce geste.

«-J'hallucine ! Tu viens de lui dire de me reluquer!»

«-Bah quoi c'est pas ce que tu voulais ?! Pour une fois que je fais ce que tu veux !» Réfuta t-il en pensant à leur dispute qu'ils avaient eu il y a quelques heures de ça.

«-J'y crois pas...»

«-Oh allez Gill , fais pas la tête ! Je rigolais tu me connais ...»

«-Ouais ...» Fit elle avec une petite moue en regardant sur le côté.

L'expert en mensonge l'observa quelques secondes la tête penché et les mains dans les poches , quand il s'exclama:«-J't aime tu sais .»

Entendant ces paroles Gillian tourna brusquement son regard vers son nouveau petit ami et lui dit:«-C'est comme ça que tu comptes te rattraper à chaque fois ?»

«-Nope !» Rétorqua t-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme pour ne laisser que quelques centimètres entre eux. «J'connais un autre moyen plus efficace ...»Affirma t-il en regardant ses lèvres avec envie.

«-Ah oui ?» Demanda la psychologue curieuse.

«-Yep !» Confirma t-il en comblant l'espace entre eux pour l'embrasser tendrement.

La jeune femme gémit de contentent alors qu'elle posa une de ses mains sur sa joue quand les deux adultes durent se séparer en entendant un raclement de gorge.

«-La panne vient d'une fuite du liquide de refroidissement .»

«-Ah au moins j'ai fais un bon diagnostique!» Proclama t-il tout sourire.

«-Il n'y a pas de quoi d'être fière.» Lui marmonna Gillian alors qu'elle vit son compagnon se balancer d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds.

«-D'ici j'peux rien faire, car vôtre voiture est ancienne donc la pièce de rechange qu'il faut est au garage.»

«-Il faut qu'on vous accompagne alors ?» Demanda la jeune femme dépitée.

«-J'en ai bien peur ma p'tite dame.»

«-C'est pas vrai...» Souffla t-elle.

«-Bah quoi t'aimes pas les balades en dépanneuse ?» Questionna son compagnon d'un air amusé.

«-C'est pas ça Cal , mais notre rendez-vous avec le PDG est fichu...»

«-T'inquiètes pas pour ça honey, on va les appeler du garage et je vais utiliser mon pouvoir de persuasion sur eux!»

«-Qui est?»

«-Arh ça c'est mon petit secret!»

«-Je crains le pire...»

«-J'vois pas pourquoi !» Réfuta Cal en passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme pour l'entrainer vers la dépanneuse alors que le garagiste était entrain de remorquer sa voiture à cette dernière.

«-De toute façon avec toi chaque journée se termine par le pire...»

«-Et bin je trouve que cette journée ne se termine pas trop mal!»

«-Pas trop mal?!»

«-Bah hormis quelques petits détails , sans cette panne peut-être que je ne pourrais pas faire ça ! Répliqua t-il en embrassant la jeune femme une demi-seconde.

«-C'est vrai , tu as raison ...»

«-J'ai toujours raison!»

«-Attention tes chevilles gonflent Cal!»

«-Faudra que je change de chaussure alors!»

«-Tu t'arrêtes jamais...»

«-Jamais et c'est pour...»

«-Ça que je t'aime !» Finit-elle pour son homme qui lui offrit un magnifique qu'elle le lui rendit. Ils se regardèrent tendrement puis Lightman échangea encore un autre baiser avec la femme de sa vie. Ah maintenant qu'il y avait goutté il ne pourrait plus s'en passer comme pour les hurlements sur Loker!

**FIN***

**Moral de l'histoire :** Parfois écouter un homme ça a du bon ! Même si au départ l'idée ne paraît pas très rassurante ... Elle peut se terminer en apothéose ! Après ... en bon ou en mauvais on sait pas trop ... Bah c'est 50/50 ! ( comme dans cette histoire la panne le mauvais côté et Cal et Gillian ensemble , le bon côté! )

**#** Pour ceux qui se rappelle de l'épisode _Saison 2 episode 16_ lol


End file.
